


tacones

by FairyNova



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova
Summary: Terry es un enano
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Terry McGinnis
Kudos: 1





	tacones

Un día de videojuegos con los tíos no caía mal de vez en cuando.  
Hasta lo disfrutaba cuando le enseñaban como pasar por los niveles por medio de los atajos y conseguir ítems raros que valían la pena y eran cotizados. Hasta su padre se les unía.  
Tarde de hombres.  
-Llego la pizza – Dijo Damian – Ve por ella, adoptado tt.  
-¡Eres malo, D! – Terry hizo puchero – Recuerda quien es el otro hijo de sangre.  
-Esto me trae recuerdos – Se rio Richard pasando el nivel del juego – Terry, anda ve… ¡Tim, derriba la torre! No me dejes solo.  
-Estrategia, Dick, estrategia – Dijo Drake mientras que Damian le picaba las costillas para que perdiera contra Jason que apuntaba el báculo de su maga al avatar de Dick.  
-¡Muerdan el polvo, bastardos! – Grito Jason, emocionado por patearles el trasero a sus hermanos.  
Terry recibió el dinero de las manos de su padre y fue hasta la entrada de la mansión. No le gustaba dejar a Alfred con todo el servicio. Y a su padre no le gustaba tener extraños merodeando por el jardín, así que… cuando consiguió ponerse frente al repartidor, tuvo que ver hacia arriba.  
-¿Terry? – Pregunto el adolescente, el monstruoso adolescente de metro ochenta, reclinándose hacia adelante y abajo para poder verle, estirándole el paquete de pizza Dominos.   
Terry bufo. Estaba muy acostumbrado a que sus hermanos le sacaran muchos centímetros. Que no pudiera ni llegarle al pecho a su padre y que lastimosamente Tim le ganara con quince centímetros (Y eso que Tim era el enano de la familia…. Sin contarle) en serio, vivir con gigantes lo hacia consiente que su metro sesenta no era nada.  
Pero que ese cretino de sonrisa amable le tratara como el niño que no era, le colmo. Inflo los cachetes, aun todo cortesía se puso de puntillas… y el repartidor con su ridículo sombrero rojo y azul, le siguió viendo hacia abajo.  
¡Puta vida!  
-Vegetariana – Si porque Damian seguía siendo vegano – En tiempo. Doscientos diez, gracias por su preferencia.  
Terry extendió los billetes e indico que así la cuenta estaba bien. Que no se dijera que los Wayne no saben dar propinas.  
Terry corrió para la sala y enfurruñado fue hacia su padre.  
Bruce le miro largamente.  
-Padre… quiero tacones.  
Hasta Damian escupió su bebida.  
Nadie le pregunto a Terry el porqué, asumieron sus preferencias sexuales y cada uno le regalaron un par de zapatillas muy monas.


End file.
